


Don´t lose your head au

by mikeellee



Category: Age of Apocalypse (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Chance Meetings, Episode: s05e08 End of Faes, Episode: s05e12 Comes a Horseman, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love Stories, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Ariel was ending her shift in her baker shop minding her own business when she found out a head in her trash can that belongs to the headless horseman that she thought to be a myth. Is he the one behind all the deaths that happened in her city? Is there´s something more? Ariel will have to figure it out while dealing with a horseman that is quite frankly a dick.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner, Kurt Darkholme/Kitty Pryde
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

N/A: Kurt D as a headless horseman and Ariel as the mutant/human that have to put up with him.

Once upon a time, there´s a warrior as braver as bloodthirsty than anyone could ever imagine seeing or hoped to be. A knight arrives in the battlefield of the realm and slaughter all it could be seen, his blade cut anything without any mercy.

"Who is this Knight?" The fae king of the light asked furiously as this knight is not one of his and judging by the looks of pure terror of the fae king of darkness, this is a real errant knight that is at loose.

The man has crimson eyes, a deranged smile playing on his rough face and a sharpen sword often stained by blood. In a moment of desperation, the two factions of faes formed an alliance to stop this menacing foe.

"One-shot. One chance" one of the best archers repeat this phrase as the knight is on his line of the field. "One-shot. One chance" and finally, feeling the sweat drip from his entire body, the archer let his arrow go met its destination.

The knight was no more. Yet, his spirit is too powerful to be contained as rumours have it that if you walk close to the forest you can hear the knight who is now searching for his missing head.

______________________________________________________________________

Ariel close the TV bored. Halloween is officially over and many TV channels are still milking the holiday and showing B horror movies and the Headless Horseman is one of most marketable thus so far. Yet, Ariel is not thrilled to see more horror movies.

Her bakery shop "Sweet Tooth" is a cosy ambient with fresh pasta, sweet candies and good people, but, lately, even the calm ambient is suffering a damper as the news are still about one thing and no one can´t forget this case even if they wanted.

"Kitty, did you heard it? The serial killer is still on the loose!" Yana Rasputin declares a bit nervous as she is showing the scream of her cellphone to Kitty, in truth, people are afraid of leaving her house and it´s affecting much more than just her business.

"Yes, I saw on my cellphone...the police is patrolling this area too" Ariel bites her lips and looks around for a moment, only one client for today and soon it will get dark. "Look, that man wants one more cup of coffee, after that, you can go home...there´s no use to stay here the whole shift"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go home, Yana...teleportation, ok?"

"Sure...and you?"

"I´m Kitty Pryde aka Ariel...I´ll be fine"

She hopes so.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Ariel is a woman with her past that is not really fit for such bakery with the name "sweet tooth" and she can´t help to think, as egocentric as it can be if one of many people of her past wanting to closes old rivalries.

"Anything is possible. I suppose" Ariel declares to herself having closed her baker shop and ready to go upstairs to her home on the second floor, yet, as she´s about to come upstart she notices the trash bag and sighs tiredly. "Damn, I forget"

And goes to dispose of the trash bag outside in the trash can. She opens the trash can and is really bemused to see a mask(really well done) of what appears to be an azzure man with a crimson scar on his right eye.

"Hey, Halloween wasn´t kind to you, handsome?" she asked wondering who would throw away such perfect mask like that.

His eyes open and his sardonic smile replies. "Well, it has been a very tough week for me, and you, sweet cheeks?"

And tonight, Ariel met the Headless Horseman´s head in her trash can and to her credit she is not screaming, merely, asking to herself what the hell did she get herself into this time.


	2. Respect

N/A: You can read this while listening "Respect" from Aretha Franklin.

"So, according to with the book of Azmouth," Yana begins reading and re-reading the floating book "our head friend here is a dark fae and is the head of the mythical creature headless horseman. Turns out, the headless horseman is more of a condition than a real person" Yana concludes this part with great interest and Ariel is thankful that today the baker shop is closed as Yana can freely use her magic with without any hesitation.

"Tsk, I could have told you that, stupid girl" Kurt, as he did grumpily introduce himself to Ariel and Yana, replies in an acid tone not really caring as Ariel´s eye once closed to enjoy her beverage open slight now.

Yana ignores his words and continues to mess with her book the pages are flipping madly until Yana spot what she was looking for. "Ah-ah! The book says that the headless horseman can only attack during the full moon because is when is aligned with the Dark Faes` real source of power" Yana explained satisfied.

"That´s common knowledge, little girl, did I ended up in a bunch of silly girls club...next time you´ll talk about fairy godmother" Kurt´s tone is still bitter and acid and Ariel put her cup down as she stares at him for a moment and his crimson eyes lock to her as he speaks. "Don´t tell me you do fairy princess parties here? Do humans understand how dangerous faes are" and this is enough to make Ariel rose from her seat and go to the table where Kurt´s head is.

She put her body on the same level as Kurt is and speaks calmly as her 3 fingers are blocking his lips. "Look, I understand or try, as best I can with this situation, I get that being separate from your body and forced to live as a magical talking head is a terrible fate and I can sympathize with you, however, "her eyes are lacking any warm and appear to be so icy for the crimson eyes. "Now, if you call me or Yana stupid...if you belittle us any more, I´ll put your damn head in the trash can locked and let you rot there..or maybe I can use my mutation on you" she stops talking letting Kurt guess what´s her mutation is.

Suddenly, her hand phase through the table only to gentle phase through Kurt´s head as if is nothing but wind hitting his face.

"Now, this is a strange case, not the top 5 in my book, but, the point is...or you work with us or you´ll get to be a bodiless head for a very long existence. I´ll take my fingers out of your lips and if the first thing that comes out of you is any rude or sarcastic line consider the trash can your new home" she slowly lifts her fingers and waits for what Kurt´s line will be.

"You´re a scary lady...I´m...sorry" Ariel waves her hand prompt him to say more than just sorry. "I can be an asshole and ...my anger is not with you two, I´m sorry"

"That´s better" Ariel answers smiling in a more sympathetic way. Yana´s book flip to a new page and Yana is now reading very carefully. "Guys!" she speaks impressed. "there´s a way to unite his body and his head, however, we need to know two things. Firstly is ...where is your body and...second...what do you plan to do with a body?" Yana is gazing upon him crossing her arms.

Ariel speaks with him as Kurt is not very comfortable with this question. "Look, I think someone is controlling your body as the victims of the serial killer had their heads chop but only their money went missing and truth to be told, you don´t seem a guy that cares for money...but I need to know, if you get your body, will you go on a rampage and killing innocents?"

Now Kurt looks at Ariel. "Look, I won´t say I´m an angel, you heard many versions of me or the headless horseman to get an idea that I was no angel, but, I´d not go after innocent people...when I get my body back...I´ll drink the nicest beer I can find" if Ariel thought he would say something crude she is quick to put her fingers on his lips again as Yana is left with only an image of Kurt drinking beer and only that.

This time Kurt only chuckles amused and Ariel sighs at that. Yana then tosses suggestions. "Wait, Kurt is a dark fae...You can make a pact with the fae, as you´re the holder of his head you have power here...you can ask for Kurt to not kill people or injure anyone during and after get the head and offer your help to keep his head safe...I think many people want his head and not for his bright personality" Yana concludes and Ariel looks at the head for a moment.

"You understand that...This is a security measure"

"Well, you´re a scary lady, not a dumb one, you wouldn´t help a dark fae´s head without precautions which is smart of you"

And Yana is casting the spell for the pact to begin. The pact binds those two as Ariel will help Kurt to get his body and he won´t harm or kill any innocent now or after getting his body.

Thank god no one is in the "sweet tooth" now.


	3. Bathing

N/A: Something I wanted to explore here.

"Well, That´s not a sight everyone can see" Logan comments as the azzure head of one certain fae is gazing back at him amused, in fact, his amusement comes from the knowledge that the human was foolish enough to think the head is harmless and Kurt proves otherwise with a single word.

Ariel arrives to see the sight of Logan´s body upside down as he curses the smug head of the dark fae. Ariel sighs at that and knows this won´t be easy.

"Kurt, please, put Logan down" Ariel demands as Kurt uses another of his words and Logan is put down in a not so gentle way, of course, Logan is not very fond of Kurt and is saying how much he´s a dick even if he does not have a dick right now. "Then you two will be best friends in no time, as you two are both dicks" Ariel speaks and the two men look at her as if she lost her mind.

Ariel sees the pattern too many times with Logan to know that if you insult him and don´t die there´s a higher chance of becoming best friends with him.

The Sweet Tooth is closed, but, is far from being empty.

_____________________________________________________________________

The New Mutants arrive to see Logan and an azzure head glaring at each other and only Xi´an is taking pictures as is not every day you see Logan trying to prove whatever he is trying to prove to a talking head.

Ariel sighs again. "I really shouldn´t involve you guys in this operation, but, I don´t think me and Logan and Kurt" she adds before said head butts in "can handle this alone, plus, I think you all deserve to know what´s going on"

Yana chuckles and gives the quick sum up. It was followed by one question made by the group. "How are you not afraid of a talking head?"

Ariel looks at the head for a moment and replies. "Not being afraid, now, let´s talk about the situation" she can feel his crimson eyes gazing upon her curious.

______________________________________________________________________

"According to my research" Logan begins ignoring the head and the fact he´s still wearing the old detective symbol of a very distant past "the victims of this so-called serial killer are all rich people, but, there´s a twist here: The killer does not take money...only rings or anything shinning. The last victim had her head decapitated, but, lost her diamond ring" Logan concludes.

Sunspot is a bit nervous here as he´s a very rich person and knows very rich people, so, will he be the next victim?

"So...are you saying that his body is being controlled by someone that is using to steal from rich people?" Xi´an asked trying to get a hold of this story. Is not that magic was ever impossible to her(her eyes side to Yana who is reading her dark magic books again) but a fae stealing human´s money? Seems odd.

"Yeah, someone is using my body to get money...somehow I don´t like this idea" Kurt states incredibly pissed and well, this time no one can fault him.

"Do we have a plan?"

"Yes, the victims are always killed in the full moon, and look at that the next one is approaching...We´ll look for the body of Mr Sunshine over here" Ariel states holding the head with care "and stop him to kill anyone and if we get lucky we may put unite the body and head together"

Logan is giving the instructions, especially to Sunspot that is a rich person to not wear anything that could catch the attention of this fae, meanwhile, Xi´an has doubts and wants to clarify with Yana and Ariel.

________________________________________________________________________

"Do you trust him?" Karma asked seriously ready to use her power on Ariel if she believes the woman is being mind-controlled by the fae.

"Yes, he´s an asshole and all that, but...I can understand what it's like to lost yourself, even if in his case is his literal body"

Karma gazes upon her for a minute until she sighs and her eyes are back to normal. "I trust you and Yana, are you two wanting a favour from the dark fae?"

"I do, more spells and he can´t say no" Yana replied happily.

Ariel says nothing as she never thought in a reward.

_______________________________________________________________________

The Sweet tooth is about to be open, but, before Ariel can come down to the first floor and prepare her good coffee another matter needs attention. "Hey, do you want to take a shower?" she asked to the head who was looking at the window.

"Uhm, in my state, that would be really dangerous." Kurt states matter of fact and Ariel is not impressed.

There´s a bowl of water ready and a cloth in her hand. " I know that, but, handsome, magic or no magic, you need a bath" and Ariel is surprised by how he went along with this, maybe, he really wanted to take a bath.

His crimson eyes are analysing the first time Ariel use the cloth to clean his face, she can see the man/fae was expecting something horrible to happen, yet, she continues her administration gentle.

She starts with his hair it was too oily and unkempt. When you´re dark fae things like care for your looks are secondary or maybe Kurt prefers a rougher look.

"Are you not afraid of me?" Kurt asked after 2 minutes of silence "I can´t understand that, why are you so calm about this?"

"Is a secret!" she states amused at his face and continues "if you tell me something about you, I may tell you about why I´m not afraid of a talking and grumpy head" she chuckles again as she now moves to his face.

She thought he wouldn´t say anything about himself, yet, today Kurt surprises her. "My wife was murder by the light faes" and Ariel stop what she was doing. Faes don´t lie. "she was human that was lost in the woods, yes, the very same one where your friend get the herbs for potions, they killed her ...and I went berserk, as you humans say" there´s a light tone of humour here.

Ariel feels he wants to say more so she lets him continue. "I killed all the responsibility for her death, then suddenly, revenge is all I could feel and let me use all my anger. I killed many light and dark faes, until...I lost my anger and left with an emptiness and bodyless" he concludes and looks back at Ariel as if daring her to not keep her word.

"I can´t be afraid of you because I saw things worse than a dark fae that curses what he does not like. I was in the war against Apocalypse" and before Kurt could say something like, it was obvious, Ariel put her fingers on his lips gently. "No, Kurt, not the brigade version of the war. I was with the X-men from day one until the end...nothing you can do will ever scare me or hurt me as they did"

And Kurt seems to understand. And at the same time seems to not get her point, how those X-men could be worse than a fae? Should he feel insulted on her behalf? Should he console her...If you can´t say anything nice or appropriate don´t say anything at all.

And looks at the now clean Kurt. "What you´ll do once you got a body?"

"Between us? No idea, but, I really want to drink a nice beer once I get my body back and.." Ariel stops him from saying anything else but the man chuckles saying he wanted to eat something. "My, my you´d have a dirty mind"

"And you have bad breath"

This time Kurt laughs amused at her face and Ariel deem the head clean enough.


	4. Check out the body

N/A: something short about Kurt D, the squad and Ariel seeing the body.

The sweet tone pairs in the air indicating that fresh pies are ready for a new day, while, some will be delivered Ifood style, and the saccharine aroma certainly makes the sweet tooth worth of the moniker, yet, one head has no time to truly appreciate the smell (although he wish he could the apple pie certainly makes even a bitter headless horseman want to take a bite)

"So...Are you really going to do it?" Kurt asked trying to not sound to trouble as Ariel may be a scary lady, but, she never truly face a dark fae and Kurt is a strength of nature if he can say so.

"Worried for me?" her head gentle turns to his as now they are in the same level with Kurt D being on the first shelve. Now, she smiles smugly mimicking his style. "Don´t be, I´ll be fine" and adds "plus, I won´t be alone" and she picks up a pink cake box that is on Kurt´s head size perfectly.

Kurt is bemused. "pink?"

"Are you saying your masculinity is that frail that a pink box is a big menace to you?"

"Of course not...you´re having fun with this, aren´t you?" 

And Ariel offers a nice smile at him beaming and Kurt only sighs as the pink box is staring at him. "Look, I may be lack common sense to not fear you, but, I´m well aware that going to rich parts of the city with a talking head is not the way to go"

Kurt can see her logic, but, voices one question. "Logan told the police will be inspecting the place...I think your disguise is not as well thought as you think"

"Well, Kurt, you can do magic, can´t you?"

"...yes, so that means the plan is not entirely stupid"

________________________________________________________________________________

The squad is formed. Dani and Rhane will be with section two, Logan and Sunspot will be with the central park, Yana and Karma will be in the boutiques and Ariel will walking around as if she´s doing a deliver herself. Kurt still thinks the plan is dumb but not as dumb as he initially thought.

"Yana and Karma have synchronized our thoughts so if anyone spot the body of Mr Sunshine just calls us mentally and we´ll face this together" Logan states knowing this word is a catchphrase of a teen movie that Jubilee loves to watch religiously.

Everyone nods even though Dani is not showing the same feeling the others are to Logan and is very noticeable she takes the second route to be away from him.

He knows it.

____________________________________________________________________________

"Still mad at Logan?" Rhane asked cautiously as Dani is not in a good mood as she´s marching instead of walking and stops to gaze to Rhane.

"Yes, I can forgive the man responsible for Doug´s death, Rhane, I can´t..."

______________________________________________________________________

Ariel and the pink cake box are walking in the nicest part of this town. Since there is almost no one and people are too caught up with paranoia to notice a woman talking with a pink box and getting replies from there.

"Is the fae world like this?" Ariel asked now curious.

"Uhm, no, but, I think the sentiment is the same...they prefer luxury over anything..." his tone is sombre and Ariel can see the corner of his face turned into a grimace.

"And your house was like that?"

"Uhm..." now the grimace stops as the fae is pondering "I don´t have a house, per se, I feel more at home riding and killing"

"Oh...I see you like it?"

"Like it?" Kurt repeats the question. "What you mean by that?"

"Well, I work in my bakery but I certainly don´t do only that..." she trails off as Kurt is silent and Ariel was sure he wouldn´t say anything, yet, the fae replies. "would you teach me how to make that apple pie?"

"Of course, once you get your body back..."

____________________________________________________________________

The sound of hoofs are making its own soundtrack in this area as the fog is the curtains covering the horse and the creature riding. And the smell of death is giving a wild berth to it silent stalk the next victim.

And the merry conversation stops as the woman and the pink box notice the fog. And as she turns, there´s no surprise on her part, but, the body was really surprise(incredibly hard to tell) to see its own head being held.

"You´re taller than what I imagined"

"I get that a lot"

And maybe Ariel is being cocky as she forgets or deems not necessary to call back-up and that was a mistake as the body, once appearing to want to be united with his own head, now, is being pulled away by a dark energy, well, a purple hue energy is literally glowing from Kurt´s body.

Kurt growls at the same time his chanting words are being used, sadly with little success as the body does not seem to move. And Ariel notices that the body is vanishing as the fog is lifting.

"Kurt, can you keep a tracking spell or something on the body," Ariel asked and Kurt didn´t reply until the body is out of the sight.

"Yes and I already did...Son of a bitch" Kurt curses for 3 minutes until he´s calmer now. "That was a doing of the most pathetic fae I ever have the displeasure of meeting. Dark Beast...he has my body...damn"

"Is my fault too. I should have called for back up..."

"No, is not your fault, even if you had called them ...Dark Beast´s spell is too strong"

"I´m sorry Kurt, we´ll get your body"

"I know and...thank you"

________________________________________________________________________

Ariel was properly scowled by Logan who offers no excuses for her mistake, meanwhile, a new plan will be formed and the media will have a nice time saying that the crazy serial killer didn´t take anyone´s life ...tonight.

________________________________________________________________________

The bells ring in the port as the morning arrives and the good neighbours are still in peace with humans, while, one fae is searching with determination for someone and she has no qualms in killing if is necessary.

"Rogue, Rogue, Rogue!" Deadpool waves at her getting the fae´s attention. Deadpool is a fae that is unknown even by the ancient ones, but, there´s a rumour that he really speaks with Death.

"What´s it, Deadpool?"

"I found your brother"

"I know where Abyss is and I know he´s already dead...killed by his own stupidity" Rogue states coldly.

"So cold and here comes the nice twist, no, Rogue, I know where your grumpy brother is...a pretty lady named Ariel catches his head"

And now Rogue is listening with all the attention. This Ariel woman makes a big mistake in capturing her brother´s head.


	5. Damask

N/A: merciful short but straightforward.

The smell of lemon is filling the kitchen as Ariel is using a new type of detergent to do clean the silverware with the radio serving as a white noise(a pop song is playing but is easily forgettable) and the only Ariel and Kurt are in the kitchen.

"Hey..hey!" Kurt tries to speak and say something, maybe, soothe her obvious worries, but, this Dullahan is everything but a soothing person. So using his magic powers all the silverware is completely clean.

Now, Ariel is gazing upon him. "Hey, you can do that? Pretty useful, can you do that next time?" she asks and Kurt sighs as the Dullahan can see her obvious attempt to avoid this conversation.

"Will you stop?" he says rather rudely but she did stop. "I know you think this is your fault and I know its not your fault. Even if you had called all the back up you can think of, Dark Beast´s spell is trick and my body could have to get serious injuries...so, please, don´t blame yourself, as I said again, is not your fault"

Ariel bites her lips. For a moment, Kurt wonders if she will share any piece of her past, her enigmatic past, but, she offers a small grin and nods.

Her enigmatic past will have to wait then.

________________________________________________________________________

As the sweet tooth is back to the business. A gentle voice did speak through the small window who is among the table dinner and the cash register. "Did you get a new head?" and the voice is peaking through the window to see Kurt´s head adorning the kitchen with its sullen and moody expression.

Ariel arrives with the coffee and pie in hand. "Hi, Mrs Fitzgerald, here is your coffee and pie, and before you ask, no, I´d not want to meet one of your grandsons, yes, I´m sure they are a very respectable gentleman and sure the synagogue would love to see me get married, but, no, I already found someone" she replies in good humour as Mrs Fitzgerald is in delight.

"Oh, who is the man or woman?"

Ariel looks at the head for a moment and almost laugh out loud, instead, she clears her throat and whisper. "Is a secret, he´s a very famous person" and subtle points at the magazine near her who has a very famous actor there.

"Oh my god, Ariel, ok, I´ll keep the secret, but, really if it does not work out, James is still single"

"Will remember that thank you, Mrs Fitzgerald" Ariel speaks and knows that James wants anything but marriage.

Back to the kitchen and once the customer is more focus on the food than in the head, said head, replies. "What was that?"

"Everyone wants to marry me and sometimes you have to be creative in your answers"

_________________________________________________________________________

The Sweet tooth is closing and as Logan predicted no killings happen as Dark Beast is afraid, the tracking spell on his body is still not noticed and it gives the team an advantage. For what Logan can deduce along with Kurt, Karma and Yana, Dark Beast can´t leave the limits of this city so his body is still near.

(It peeves Kurt that Dark Beast is keeping his body as a weapon and using for something so low, but, what one can expect from Dark Beast?)

And as the final member of the group leaves the bakery Ariel notices one melancholy and grumpy head on the table watching nothing and being lost to everything.

"Hey, wanna take some air?" Ariel asked and his crimson eyes land on her form.

"Is not like I can stop you"

"Translation: Yes, Ariel, I want to take some air"

_______________________________________________________________________________________

The backyard of the bakery is silent and devoid of any curious eyes and Ariel can raise the head above her own head to help increase his mood.

"Were you always this tall?" she asked and Kurt once again grinned at this, which, considering the personality of the man in question is a real miracle.

"Well, I was really tall as a child, so much that people thought I was the older brother and my older sister was the younger one...hehehe thinking back, she hated that very much and once try to shirk me but didn´t work" his tone has a certain mirth that she never heard before and is nice.

"You have a sister?"

"A sister and a mother...I have another brother, but, I don´t speak with him" now his tone is sombre again, but, the Dullahan asks "and you? always helping Dullahan in need?"

"No, just the ones that fall in my trash can" and she looks at the trash can. "how did you appear in my trash can?"

"Promise you won´t laugh?"

"Oh a promise with a fae is serious, ok, let´s laugh together first, so, I was considered the shortest kid in my class to the point people had to use a magnifying glass to see me" and Kurt did chuckle at that knowing is a lie, but, is a fun one. "and no one saw me coming which make me life relatively easy"

"Ok, enough of jokes...promise you won´t laugh?"

"I promise"

"My ex throw me in the trash can"

And Ariel is closing her eyes and imaging that really a sad movie where cats and dogs die, she´s now imaging all the saddest movies she can think to not laugh. "What a bitch"

Without them knowing, a pair of eyes watch their interaction and is not pleased.

"Lady Damask, are you sure you want to continue your plan?" one of her servants asked.

"Yes, Nightcrawler is mine and this little human needs to learn a lesson"


	6. Damask´s attack

N/A: First off, Damask´s arc is very short here and after her, it will show up Rogue. And I hope to be merciful short too.

  
"My lady, everything is ready" the elfic servant replies to Damask who is ready to cause confusion, mayhem and capture the head of Kurt Darkholme once and for all, along with his heart, if possible. The servant is hesitant for a moment until she finally asks. "my lady, why you want to bring the Dullahan´s head back so much?"

"Because with his power I´ll finally be able to defeat the Shadow King, this Dullahan is one of most powerful and brutal one of his kind to the point the light faes and dark faes still fear him" Damask states proudly and sure of herself.

"And the human that has his head?" the servant asked not showing on her face what she truly thinks of this plan.

"A mere mortal like her is nothing compared to me, now, open the portal, I´ll take what´s mine"

And the servant sighing did what she was told. The portal for the mortal world is open and Damask can only smile in satisfaction as she can feel victory on her tongue while the servant is not showing her real thoughts like always.

After all, is not like Damask would have stopped even if everyone else told her how this is a bad idea.

_____________________________________________________________________

The radio is playing a ballad that contains a very catch encore that is so catchy to the point Kurt is singing along too, of course, is only he and Ariel, so it is easier for him to show this side.

"You are a good singer" Ariel replies sitting in her old chair as thanks to his magic there´s no more silverware to clean and the things are ready for tomorrow as a diligent bakery owner should.

"Thank you, I...think I sing for a few people in my entire life, my family, my deceased wife and you"

"In that case, thank you"

"Thank me? You´re something else"

"Coming from you, I shall take as a compliment"

"It was one"

And the banter would start or end will remain in another realm of reality since at this moment Damask enters in the bakery shop by a dramatic entrance which leads to a wall completely ruined.

"Darkholme! I came for your head" Damask screams and show her grimace. Kurt is in the kitchen site not impressed as Ariel is looking at the mess Damask made.

"Hi, Damask, still in search to fight for Shadow King?" Kurt asked still bemused.

"Yes, you´re the only one who can defeat him, Kurt, join me now"

"You throw my head is in the trash can" his tone is still bemused "plus, Damask...the Shadow King is dead over 30 years, you´re literally chasing a ghost"

"If you´re going to be like that, fight me..."

"NO" Ariel speaks clenching her fists "you teach my bakery, we´ll fight NOW"

Damask is about to laugh until she gazes upon Ariel´s eyes and the woman can smell blood, she can taste the metallic taste of blood and a shiver runs through her spine as she steps back. "I´m leaving"

"Fix. The. Wall" Ariel sibilated and Damask did just that and leave.

"See, you´re something else"

"Why I think more people will attack my bakery"


	7. Rogue

N/A: I hope is short enough and straight to the point.

Deadpool is a strange fae with a stranger ability and one of his most useful abilities is the power of track whatever he pleases as long it moves the plot, his own words, and Rogue is thankful that for today, this bakery called Sweet Tooth is on the main plot.

"Rogue, I want to know...can you kill the owner of the said bakery?" Deadpool asked not looking at Rogue, but, rather at the nothing in particular and the fae wonders if he´s really talking with the Outer Gods.

Is this the price to pay to have those abilities?

Rogue shakes her head vehemently. Is much better sway away those notions and ideas than trying to understand and Deadpool is the one who has to live with the eternal audience of the Outer Gods.

"Yes, if that bitch hurt my brother...she´ll meet your girlfriend in one blow" Rogue promised with her eyes glowing as any vengeful fae should, however, Deadpool laughs amused.

"You said bitch, is still a funny word"

Better not try to get Deadpool at all.

______________________________________________________________________

The Sweet Tooth is having clients as usual and people are chatting about everyday events and not having the constant fear of the serial killer looming over them or at least no one is making this that apparent.

Ariel is in the kitchen listening to music and preparing the meals, even with the bakery full as right now, Ariel has a calmer demeanour in her expression and is talking with Kurt´s head.

"You told me you had a family, can you contact them?" Ariel asked innocently and Kurt is not grumpy but is not happy, well, Kurt´s emotions are too complex sometimes.

"Uhm, not right now...I did leave in bad terms with my family and I guess you could add to my list: reconcile with my family, once I got my body back" Kurt confessed "and you? any bad blood in your family?"

Ariel stops cleaning her cup and slowly puts on the kitchen site. "My family is dead for a very long time" she responds putting a lock of hair behind her ear and studying his expression "no, nothing grimly as you´re clearly thinking...they died of old age and well, I have my bakery and my friends as family"

"My sister used to say something like that...you would like her"

_______________________________________________________________________

The strudel is ready and Kurt is grumpy than usual and it only hit her that he may be extra grumpy because of one thing. "You wish to eat?" she asked never once thought about this possibility. Kurt grimace is answered enough. "No, I want to look to the strudel some more and feel the smell of food I can´t eat"

"No need to be so grumpy, look, when you get your body back...you can eat the strudel and free"

"Thank you, you´re ever so kind"

"And don't forget"

_____________________________________________________________________

The Sweet Tooth is closing and Ariel is waving at the last client who is compliment the good food and beverage and is entering in the car with his friends, finally, after all the tribulations, the Sweet Tooth is closing and nothing out of ordinary happens.

"Ariel, why you open a bakery?" Kurt the head asked having teleport to the front row of the bakery that is empty, excluding him and Ariel, and his tone is curious.

"Oh, I always loved how to cook and..." her line stops as her wall is once again being destroyed and a mysterious hand push her out of the shop and is dragging her outside.

A woman with brown-reddish hair and a white streak is facing Ariel with venom. "Oh god, please don´t tell me you´re one of his crazy exes?" and this is the worst thing to say as Ariel receives a punch from the mysterious woman that could have caused more damaged if Ariel didn´t use her phasing abilities right away.

"I´m his sister, you freak" and the woman named Rogue take her glove out and Ariel knows, she can feel in her bones, that this is far different than Damask.

__________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, blue" Deadpool states looking at a bemused Kurt.

"What´s going on?"

"Your sister found you and is saving your ass, well, head"

"Wade, take me there now"

"Ok, ok, geez, is like the author wants to cut this chapter short...we can chatter here so more"

"Wade Wilson, Take me there now"

___________________________________________________________________________

And Deadpool arrives with the head as Kurt explains the situation to Rogue who has a broken nose and Ariel is spitting blood and has a black eye.

"Oh...I thought this human was the one who...Oh, Kurt, I was so scared" Rogue said looking relief. Ariel spit a few more blood spit and the faes can thank Pheonix for the healing ability Rogue got.

__________________________________________________________________________

"If it serves any consolation, you fought well" Rogue states.

"No, is not any consolation...but, thank you, so you´re his sister?"

"His older sister, mind you, that one here is taller than the oldest tree in our village and people still think he´s the older one in the family"

"He told me the same story"


	8. making plans

N/A: Time to get your body back Kurt D. This story is getting to a climax.

"Aww is so good to see you again, you handsome blue devil" Deadpool states happily spinning Kurt´s head around as a lovesick girl would and, there´s no need to clarify how much Kurt is not pleased by that at all. 

And Deadpool only stops when the human entourage, as he label to the author and no one else, arrives. Logan, Yana, Xi´an, Dani and Doug are looking at the scene in awe.

"Wait, Ariel was defeat?" Xi´an asked perplexed and Rogue looks back and forth at the scene of Deadpool and Kurt and how the humans are not phased by this, but, rather they are completely surprised by Ariel not being able to defeat Rogue.

In fact, at this very single moment, Kurt´s eyes are getting redder and redder until Deadpool´s body is cover in flames. "Very cute, author, very cute but still the bromance stays"

Rogue blinks and looks at Ariel who is also unphased by this situation and replies to the question of her friends. "Yeah, it was bound to happen, and yeah Rogue did heal me back but yep I lost"

"Waters under the bridge" Rogue speaks as everyone is ignoring the Deadpool on fire and the maniacal laughter of Kurt echoing the bakery. The humans look at Ariel who nods and well, is water under the bridge now.

_______________________________________________________________________

"We have a plan to get Kurt´s body" Yana explains once Deadpool is no longer on fire and using her magic she created a powerpoint presentation to illustrate the plan.

"Ok, a powerpoint presentation? The Author is showing off now" Deadpool clarifies and the writer can set him on fire if she so wishes, but, the plan is important.

"Dark Beast´s layout got extremely wards, but, every full moon his wards get weak as he sent ...uhm, this is weird to say, the body, is out to do his bidding" Yana explains and now Karma using her leader's voice speaks.

Kindness and confidence are visible in her tone and body language. "We track the money and thanks to my powers I could see what Dark Beast is doing with the money he stole, there´s a lab called Astronax, bad name yes, but is one run by Dr Sinister and Dark Beast is his partner and both are responsible for monstrous creations" Karma creates as Kurt clearly asks if his body is on the list. Karma shakes her head and Kurt is not hiding the relief.

"So, the plan is to attack Dark Beast, we have the element of surprise" Dani explains and looks at Rogue and Deadpool "and you two will help?"

Deadpool nods his head in a childish way and Rogue said she wants to help her brother. That´s good enough to Dani to continue. "We´ll also attack Mr Sinister´s lab and save all his victims. The man only defence was anonymity and sadly that was working until now"

"So" now Ariel contributes with the conversation. "While Dark Beast is fighting Logan, Rogue and Deadpool I can take his head to the body, yes this is weird to say, and make sure the curse is broken"

"That is a dumb plan" Deadpool states.

"Shut up, Deadpool, this is not a dumb plan" Kurt defends Ariel and Rogue notices that but refrains to say anything.

_______________________________________________________________________

"That´s going take a while to get used" Rogue jokes "Finally, I´m taller than you"

"Don´t get too used, sister"

"I know, I know, but, I can dream...anyway, she seems nice...the human who took you out of the trash can"

"She is...an odd human but maybe a normal woman wouldn´t have to help me"

"Do you want to tell me something, little brother of mine?"

"Maybe, maybe not"


	9. back again

N/A: merciful short.

The night begins as it should. Mr Sinister is making quips about Jean Grey´s love life(deep down, the man is furious she and Scott broke up and she´s now dating Warren) and is preparing himself to conduct his experiences, that was the original plan, but...

"How did you get in?" Mr Sinister asked as Mirage aka Dani is using her bows to destroy some of his weapons, Karma is using her powers to scan if there are victims in this facility and she´s not surprised to know it there is.

"I unlocked the cuckoos now" Karma states her power is getting a boost from the cuckoos who are more than pleased to help in destroying Mr Sinister.

Logan shares the same sentiment as he lunches into the man with his claws and finally, Magik is here to make Mr Sinister´s day get worse. And her grimace proves that her demons are in agreement with that.

__________________________________________________________________________

Rogue, Deadpool and Ariel locate the lair where Dark Beast is and quickly a fight issue. Dark Beast may be a fae scientist, but, it does not matter against Rogue and Deadpool.

Dark Beast was too occupied by trying to not die by the two assassins faes that didn´t notice a woman carrying an azzure head who spot the Dullahan´s body.

"Still taller" Ariel states and gently put his head over his shoulder kindly and the Dullahan is free of the binding spell. The Dullahan smiles at her, but, offers a grimace to Dark Beast.

And Dark Beast scream as the Dullahan takes his head with one swift cut.  
________________________________________________________________________

The day ends with the victims getting the help they need. The Dullahan has his body back and the city is free from two lunatic running terror among people.

"I think...that´s a happy ending, right, brother" Rogue asked amused as if wanting for his line. 

"Well, I got my body back, so, is a happy ending to me" The Dullahan explains and Rogue nods gentle and asked again.

"Do you want to stay here?"

"Don´t tease me, I´m not sentimental...but, yeah, I may want to be here"

"I see...well, I didn´t travel all those realms to lose you, little brother, you´re an asshole, but, you´re family...I´ll stay here"

"I´m here too" Deadpool exclaims and waves his hands at the Dullahan who makes the azzure man sighs tiredly.

___________________________________________________________________________

"I told you, handsome, we would get your head back" Ariel states offering him a strudel to him who eats not minding the manners. And the Dullahan nods once the strudel is over.

"Thank you for your help...I know I can be a pain in the ass and I know many people would just let me on the trash can...but..you help so thank you"

"You welcome, are you going to be a regular now?"

"If you want me to"

"I do, but, the head stays on your shoulder. Always"

"Wouldn´t want in any other way"


End file.
